Pin up Problems
by Rogue Darth Skywalker
Summary: "He hated the nose art. He hated seeing others degrade her other exceptional qualities by depicting her as some pin up girl. He hated thinking about how many other beings across the stars fantasized about her in such a way. At the same time, he can't deny that the art makes her look… hot. He can't deny that the sight turns him on."


So... this happened. I was watching the reels for the Clone Wars season 7 and when I saw the image of Padme in the Bad Batch arch I just couldn't resist writing something.

And then it turned into this.

I regret nothing.

-DFD

* * *

Anakin heaved a heavy sigh as he finally settled into his cot. It has been a long couple of days since he has had a good sleep. Working with the Bad Batch to rescue Echo and fighting the Separatists in yet another battle has taken its toll on him. It didn't help that it has also been over a month since he's seen his wife, Padme. And it seems the closest he's gotten to see her is that damned nose art on the side of the Bad Batch's ship. He groaned as he turned onto his side, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. The nose art depicted his wife wearing the purple dress she liked so much. The side of the dress was ripped all the way to her hip, showing off her gorgeous legs in knee high booted heels. The top she wore was cut low enough that her cleavage was visible and the sleeves of the short jacket were missing, leaving her arms bare. She held a blaster pointed up with the other arm casually resting on her hip. The sultry look the art depicted is close to the look she only gives him when they are finally afforded the chance to be alone but it is still off slightly. The curl of her lips, the flutter of her eyes… only he will ever truly know that look. He hated the nose art. He hated seeing others degrade her other exceptional qualities by depicting her as some pinup girl. He hated thinking about how many other beings across the stars fantasized about her in such a way. At the same time, he can't deny that the art makes her look… hot. He can't deny that the sight turns him on.

Anakin smirked as he remembered the subtitle "Good to be Bad" written in bold letters outlined the moon in the background. Words that were true only when he was involved. Padme is an amazing lover. Just the thought of what she can do elicits deep feelings of longing for her. The last time they made love before he left to return to the war she had tied him to the bed and teased him to the point he felt like he was going to explode before she stopped and waited for him to come down from his near high before placing feather-light touches along his shaft, leaving him a trembling heap under her… yes, it was "Good to be Bad" and he was the only one who knew just how bad she was.

Rolling his eyes, he shifted again as he tried to erase those thoughts from his head. It was pointless. Once Padme invaded his thoughts it was almost impossible to get her out. He already felt the stirring in his sleep pants and it wasn't going away anytime soon. Groaning he sits up and swings his long legs over the side of the bed. Sure enough, his pants are already tented from the mere thought of her. He's glad he is safely aboard his ship. If he were down in the field right now, that would be awkward, though it wouldn't be the first time that happened. Back when he was a padawan, Obi-Wan had tried to assure him it was all right and that it was… natural for it to happen… but that was a conversation neither ever wanted to have again. And they never did. He was tempted to just jump in and have an ice cold shower to cool down… but what are the chances that will last long? He missed his wife. He's gone so long without hearing her voice, without her scent, without her nestled in his arms; he missed her touch and the feel of her skin on his.

Aboard his ship and locked away in his quarters with Obi-Wan far away on his own ship, Anakin didn't have to worry about an awkward encounter with one of his fellow Jedi. And it was unknown how long he had until he was reunited with his beloved, so why not take advantage of the privacy he was granted? Shifting in his seat, his fingers twitch as he undoes the clasps holding his pants closed and lets his erection spring free. Sliding his hand gently along his shaft, he imagines its Padme's hand on him. He imagines she's dressed like she is in the nose art. Her shirt dipping low enough so he can see her cleavage, her nipples peaking under the thin material. Dragging his hand to the tip, he squeezes and twists firmly, letting out a low moan as he imagines her warm mouth lowering onto him and her tongue swirling around the head tasting his seed already leaking out of the tip. He lets out a groan as he continues to pump himself, his hips shifting to get more contact as he brings his other hand lower to massage his sack. He's close. He can feel it. His hips thrust harder into his grip, imagining he's thrusting into her welcoming mouth and he swears he can hear her moan as he does. His hand twists around the head and he moans her name softly. He is so close. Breathing deeply, he strokes himself harshly to reach his climax and just as it's about to hit a loud knock sounds on his door.

"General." It's Rex.

Groaning, Anakin Releases his grip on his cock and pulls his pants up before hastily throws his shirt on pulling it tight around his body to try to hide his obvious problem. Opening the door just enough to talk to the captain, he tries to hide his discomfort, "What is it?" He asks a little harsher than he intended.

"Sir," Rex said disregarding his general's tone, "We've changed course from Rodia to Coruscant by order of General Windu. It appears General Luminara has already reached that sector and is taking care of it."

Anakin lets out a sigh, "Alright. Anything else?"

"No sir."

Nodding his head, he dismissed the captain and closed the door. Walking back to his bed, he sat back down on the edge, his problem slightly smaller but still there. He let out a groan, as it was very uncomfortable at the moment. Dropping his pants once again, he closes his eyes as he imagines Padme again. This time he imagines ripping her shirt open and having her massage his shaft with her breasts while her mouth swirls over his head. Just the thought brings him closer to his end as he massages his balls and swirls his finger around the head just enough to tease himself. With a groan he feels his climax nearing again. Speeding up his ministrations, he pumps his shaft until he comes violently, moaning her name loudly as his seed coats his and belly.

His legs tremble as he starts to come down from his high and he lets his shaft fall limb between his tights. Panting, he waits for his heart to steady before climbing to shaky feet and walking into his fresher. With a damp towel he cleans himself off. Shaking his head, he can't believe he just did that. He can't believe the effect such an image had on him. He loves his wife for more than just her body. She is intelligent, compassionate, strong willed, fierce, eloquent… the fact that an image that makes her out to be no more than just sex appeal makes him feel more like an animal than her husband. Perhaps its just because its been so long that it has that effect on him. Anakin smirks. If that's the case, then it's a good thing he's being called back to Coruscant. In just a few days time, both his wife's needs and his will be met.


End file.
